The Planet's Angel
by AntiSociety
Summary: The first chapter is mostly a one shot. Love triangles in later chapters. The plot will speak for itself.
1. Chapter 1

**The Planet's Angel**

Vash sat back relaxed on his recliner with one knee pulled up close to his chest as he chugged down another beer. They had both been drinking all night not talking much, mostly sitting in silence enjoying each others company. "Meryl" he said after a long exhale, "Where are you going later?" He rested his arm on his knee, the bottle limply hanging from his fingers. He turned his head towards her giving her a charming smile that made her blush. He rarely got to see the beautiful pink trail across her face but it made it that much more special. _At this rate I might never see that blush again, from all the tension, both emotional and sexual…_

His smile faltered a little at the thought just as she turned away not enjoying her own reaction, "Well Vash if you must know, I'm going to work at the bar tonight" she said it a bit more angry than she meant.

He chuckled, "Okay miss priss well I was just wondering." He brought his hands up modestly admitting that he meant no harm in asking.

"Well I should get going now." She turned for the door and just before stepping out she looked over her shoulder at him, "And Vash? Please don't get too drunk okay?"

Vash watched her leave, his eyes dazed in deep thought. _If I don't do something soon, no tonight then I will regret it. I can see it in her eyes, the doubt the uncertainty…_

~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~

Vash walked into the bar determined on what he had set his mind on earlier that night. He wanted to take the next step with his girl, show her that he's not afraid of going all the way. He looked around the bar not seeing her and only spotting Milly. "Oh she's in the bathroom"

Walking to the bathroom he knocked on the door heavily already losing his nerve. "Meryl, you there?"

"Vash?" her voice was muffled by the door but the surprise could still be heard.

"Just come by my place as soon as possible, it's an emergency" He sighed and made his way out of the bar hoping he had the guts to do what he planned by the time she came by.

~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~

Meryl ran to his place as fast as she could hoping that no one was hurt or worse dead…

Vash stood by the door nervous as ever when she came busting in. Right in that moment when their eyes met he threw all nervousness aside and went on pure instinct. "Vash wh…" she was cut off by his tender kiss. She pulled away and stared up at him unsure of what to say, "V-vash I…"

"Shhh" Vash pressed his finger to her lips, "Just enjoy this with me"

He started kissing her down the neck, his breath warm against her soft skin. Small gasps escaped from her lips, her voice was powerless against his tenderness. Vash began to nibble on her neck as his free hands started to shed his own clothing off. When he started to lift her waitress uniform her whimper stopped him. He looked up at her, "Vash I don't know if this is right." She looked up at him worried that he was drunk and using her in the heat of the moment.

He stared into her eyes and seemed to read her mind, "Meryl I know you are ready to go farther…" He was breathless and began to kiss her between his words "...I'm not using you, I'm not drunk….. I love you" He gave her a passionate kiss and parted to speak again, "You know that..." he cut himself off, his own lust too strong to talk for long. He kissed her mouth with deep hunger as his hands explored her body.

Meryl felt his hard member press against her stomach, it made her wet but it also made her worried. She broke the kiss, "Vash I have not ever done this before."

"I haven't either ...being a criminal doesn't make you good with the ladies." He paused for a moment regretting his words as he looked at her worried expression, hoping that he hadn't somehow offended her. He caught her looking down at his pants and he understood what she meant. "I will be gentle." He smiled and caressed her cheek before sweetly kissing her lips again.

He found himself struggling with her buttons and she pushed his hands away discarding all of her clothes but her panties. Vash stood back and stared at her in admiration making her blush. "Beautiful" he said softly as he stepped back close to her, kissing down her now shivering body. Once his lips reached her stomach he stopped to pull down her panties.

"Vash" she pushed on his chest and he looked up to see her brightly blushing face. Knowing she wanted him to stop, he gave her pussy a quick kiss before standing up fully letting her tug down the rest of his clothes.

Gasping loudly at the size of it, she hesitantly rubbed it, her fingers barely able to wrap around it. Vash sucked in his breath, "Meryl don't" he placed his hand on hers to stop her from continuing. "I need you now, I'm about to explode" Worry crossed her face again, "I will be gentle…" he scooped her in his arms, placed her on the bed and shortly after placed himself over her.

Running his hands down her sides and stopping just below her knees he placed another passionate kiss on her lips. "Are you ready?" After seeing her nod he lifted her by her thighs and pressed his tip against her. "Tell me you love me"

"I-I love you Vash" Just as his name escaped her lips he slowly began to insert himself into to her. Gently inch by inch until he was completely inside her warmth. She whimpered biting her lip, her own stubbornness stopping her from crying.

"Shhhhh baby shhhh" he whispered his control slowly draining. He stared at the ceiling waiting for the pleasure to level out but it didn't. As a distraction he leaned forward and preoccupied himself with her perky nipples, gently licking and sucking on them. She moaned and squirmed in response making him groan in frustration. He was panting now, "T..tell me..." she moved again making him tense his body straining to control himself, "Tell me when you're ready"

A few moments passed and she nodded again, tangling her fingers in his hair in preparation. He began to move inside of her slowly, only pulling out about half way, careful not to hurt her. Slowly he picked up the pace, waiting for her to give the sign that she was ready for more. He looked into her eyes, they were dulled with lust. "Meryl" His grip on her thighs tightened as the need to increase speed grew. Meryl reached for his shoulders using them to pull her up into a straddling position.

"Uh fuck" he was fully inside her now and the new found pleasure pushed him over the edge. His hands left her thighs and wrapped themselves around her body, placing one hand on her shoulder to keep her from flying off him with his now powerful thrusts. She barely had enough time to wrap her legs fully around him when the unforgivable pleasure hit her. Her long drown out moan skipped with his every thrust. Her body tensed in time with her pussy that was now clenched around his member. The pleasure was unbearable for him and his movement became more erratic as his climax came, filing her womb with his warm seed.

Meryl almost instantly fell asleep as he laid her down next to him, his arms still wrapped protectively around her.

~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~

A man sat in an old hotel room, sweat trickled down the side of his face and down his neck. He kept his composure as he stared out the window at the girl he's had his eyes on for awhile now. The girl Knives sent him to investigate and interpret her relation to Vash.

His mission was to see if she was ideally pure in body and noble enough for Knives plans. He was also in charge of seeing how close they were and if they have engaged in intercourse. On one hand the act of intercourse might turn Knives away from believing she is worth his plans, yet on the other hand the intercourse would be making Knives one step closer to his goal.

Knives's servant has been observing them for days and finally getting a decent assessment of her personality, both from a far and up close he finally decided to see her in her home, away from other's eyes.

He waited until night fall and watched her go into the bar across the street for work. He made his way downstairs about to go into the bar and wait for her to head home. But when he entered she was nowhere to be seen, the same for her apartment, and by the time he made his way to Vash's apartment they were already making passionate love in the bedroom.

The servant left feeling he had more than enough to tell his master, _Knives is going to love this…_

**A/N: Too be honest this fanfic is a rewrite of one of my first fanfics from long ago. Although my writing was horrible, the idea for the plot was salvageable. So with this being a rewrite my next chapters will be more like the rest of my fanfics and recent writing and less like it is now.**

**Either way I hope that you enjoyed this!**


	2. Chapter 2

The chamber for the girl was supposed to be completed hours ago, my servant had already left to retrieve her. I stared at the chamber as my irritation grew, but had to look away from it to try to cool my head. If there was anything I've learned after Vash defeated me was that when I got too excited, in anyway, I became irrational and at some points illogical.

I could always think better this way, calm and not filled with revenge, hate, or disgust…disgust was the hardest for me. To have that life sucking parasite called a human in my presence disgusted me. That filthy low life thing that can't live with out leeching off my kind enraged me. I started pacing to get the thoughts from my mind, I didn't have time to rant.

My sisters, my race in general was going instinct, there is twelve chambers here eleven of which are occupied while the last was strictly prepared for me…until now… my thoughts wanted to travel to the human thing again but I pushed it down. It has been a long time since I saved one of my own kind and I am afraid that even if I wiped the whole human race out that there would only be a few angels that would survive much longer than a few hundred years because of the damage done to them.

I stopped and looked outside for awhile as I thought to myself. My plan must work and revenge on Vash just comes at a bonus and nothing more. I paced again to ease my nerves, I needed to concentrate on the task before me now. Because even though I despised humans I had to keep this one alive… for the sake of my race.

~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~

I stared at her peaceful face as it glowed slightly from the morning sun. Nothing could be more beautiful than her, in this moment. I traced my fingertips down her shoulders as gently as I could, trying imitate her feather like touches. And as she stirred and shivered from my touch I could only stop and stare as my breath left me. Every little thing she did, every flinch, every sigh, it was beautiful.

My fingers reached all the way up to her cheek, I traced tiny circles with one finger, slowly inching my way to her lips and just as I touched them her eyes sprung open. I remained still and just smiled at her as she blinked at me still half awake, "Vash?" she said softly.

I made a small noise of acknowledgment be for leaning in closer and softly placing my lips to hers. When I pull back there's a beautiful blush trailing across her features. I was suddenly over whelmed with relief, glad that I decided to do what I did other wise I wouldn't be here, staring into her shining eyes and watching her blush for me. No I would have been sitting here alone waiting for her and Milly to visit for lunch.

Meryls expression suddenly changed, her eyes became extremely wide as if something had just dawned on her. I thought that maybe she only just now realized what we had done the night before, but I was taken aback when she attempted to get off the bed.

I almost didn't stop her too because for a moment I had thought she was climbing on top of me not over. " Where do you think you're going?"

"Vash! Let go! I need to get dressed right now!" she squirmed some more but after a few moments she let her naked body fall against mine as if defeated.

"Why what's the-" and then it happened like some kind of small hyper dog she wiggled her way out of my firm grip.

"Milly she's worried…she's going to be her soon…I just know it" she was hurriedly putting on her clothes and like magic a few moments later Milly came bursting in, practically tearing the door off it's hinges.

"Mr. Vash! I can't find…" she mumbled out Meryls name when she stared between her and Vash on the bed. "Oh" she said as if confused, and then she said it again a few more times as if trying to convince herself of something "OHhhhhh!"

She suddenly became really giddy and went on and on about how happy she was for them and she hugged Meryl and when she went to hug me she could tell I had nothing on under the sheets. So she quickly stopped herself turned around and mumbled out a quick "I should go" before leaving.

I sat still for awhile, staring at the door. She is one strange girl…

~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~

They were finally home and they walked past me not even noticing my form hidden in the shadows behind the door. At least it seemed that way, the girl I was after did stiffen at the door but I wasn't sure if she noticed me or there was some other reason behind it.

The taller woman automatically went into the kitchen ad started cooking and as soon as she was out of the room Meryl hung her coat and started digging into it's pockets. Once she found what she was looking for she stiffened again before making a swift turn in my direction and shooting five times. I was able to hit four of the bullets with my own but the last graze my face.

The other girl entered the room with her giant gun in hand, unsure as to where to point it. "Milly don't" she said as she raise her hand to her friend. The other woman obeyed. There was a moment of silence and she stared at me as if she was calculating something, "Milly this man is going to take me…let him" Milly started to protest but she cut her off, "Milly!" she said sternly.

The girl just simply nodded and let her head hang defeated. When she let her gun down, I came from the shadows and walked up to Meryl cautiously. Once in reach I took the blunt part of my gun and tapped the back of her skull just hard enough so that she's pass out.

I walked out without anyone stopping me as I stared down at the woman in my arms. She was surprisingly smarter than she looks and she was able to sense and hit me, and also calculate what was happening and the best solution for her friends sake, Knives made a wise choice…


	3. Chapter 3

For once in my life I was glad a human wasn't dead, I grinned at her floating in the chamber. I was proud of myself although I never doubted myself. I would have figured it out eventually. I looked over her form she reminded me of my sisters in the other chambers just much shorter and a little more curve to hips. Annoyance crawled on the back of my skull; _How could I ever compare my species to a human?_

I frowned at the thought but quickly dismissed it, I should be glad she didn't look too odd compared to them, it would just give me another reason to be annoyed with her existence.

I stared at her thinking about the first time I'd seen her, it was when Vash had me chained down to the bed in his apartment. Vash hadn't let anyone but himself come to feed me because he was the only one that could force me, plus I could tell he was convinced the two girls feared me. But he was very, very wrong.

My eyes narrowed in irritation remembering when Vash couldn't force him and some stupid human child had tried to feed me. Meryl had come in looking for the child and apologized to me for her bothering me. I just turned my head away, refusing to speak with that trash that reminded me of Rem. "But I want to make sure eats too" the little girl whine.

Meryl assured her and took her out of the room only to return with food. I refused to look at her. There was no way I was going to be fed like a child, if anything I would rather starve. She made a coughing noise but I ignored her, "you have to eat sometime" she said softly but I continued to ignore her. "Hey listen to me jerk" she growled, I looked at her in surprise as she climbed on top of me and took a spoon full of food and presented it to my mouth. "Eat damn it" I shook my head unable to get pissed off and struggle against her…I was much too weak at this point.

I remembered how her blue eyes got cold and narrowed at me…they looked better that way, "If you don't I swear I will get the tools from the dentist down the street and use them to force your mouth open" I blinked up at her shocked by the audacity she had in threatening me. I narrowed my eyes back at her and leaned my head forward to take the food in my mouth. She amazingly managed to piss me off and I could do nothing about it which only pissed me off more.

I lowered my gaze from her floating form and rubbed my temples, and then raised my head again smiling when I remembered how Vash walked in the room to see his girl on top me. Unfortunately Vash didn't look too upset, only jealous in a "you never do that with me way" as if we were two kids again and striving for her affection. It made me want to laugh how stupid Vash could be. _Me and some worthless human? Ha! What a fucking joke!_

~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~

I awoke blinded by a bright light that surrounded me. I closed my eyes tight, surprised that my head didn't throb after that strange man had knocked me out. I squinted my eyes open trying to gain focus through the light only to have to close them again. _This is frustrating…_

I open my eyes again after a few moments the light seemed to be a little better now. I could tell I was floating in what seemed to be thin air it. Everything around me was tinted a very pretty green and it seemed to last forever. I looked from the left to my right, I was feeling panic crawling up from eh back of my mind. **Tap, tap, tap…**

I looked down to see Knives tapping on the class below. I fanned my arms out trying to swim over there but it didn't really work. I frowned and stared at him unsure what the hell I was supposed to do. Knives saw my distress and it seemed to amuse him which only pissed me off. I narrowed my eyes as he pressed his forehead and hands to the glass. _Just use your mind to will your body in this direction._ Oddly enough I knew what he was talking about before his voice protruded my mind as if this were some kind of psychic chamber.

I willed my body towards him and mimicked his actions and pressed my forehead and hands right over his so that we were faced to face. I closed my eyes hoping it would let my thoughts into his easier. I had so many questions. _You are here to assist me in protecting my species. I promise it won't include any harm to your kind and I will not to hurt you… you have to remain in here for a little while longer and then…_ I opened my eyes and he stopped in midsentence.

He didn't say anything but I automatically knew he was interested in my eyes in a complimentary way. I blushed a little, and his eyes narrowed in return. _How could a silly human have such stupid pretty eyes._ I narrowed my eyes back at him, _Who are you calling stupid you prick!_

_How dare such a feeble human like you talk back to me!_ He raised his hand to hit the glass but stopped himself. I stared at his cold but wild eyes before her turned away cursing under his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

It was dark and my body felt heavy like I was terribly sick. I furrowed my brows as my body starts to move, like I was floating into the breeze. My body cascades into a shiver and I hear myself gasp but I don't feel it escape my lips. It was only then that I realized that I wasn't surrounded by darkness but actually had my eyes closed.

I tried to pry my eyes open but it was useless. I let out a frustrated sigh before trying to calm myself down. Suddenly I could hear the wheels from beneath me and the slow stead steps on my side.

After a few more minutes my mind figured out that I was on a gurney and when we pushed through a door I attempted to open my eyes again. A bright searing light met my eyes, I quickly closed them. I wanted to turn my head and open my eyes away from the light but my head wouldn't budge.

_What did those bastards do to me?_

The gurney stopped and the person paused before walking to the other side of me and fiddling with something. Cold fingers touches my arm, I knew automatically that they weren't Knives. He had touched me once and I'll never forget the way he grabbed me, this was much to gentle. Besides this other persons hand wasn't big enough compared to Knives or Vash. The fingers pressed into my arm followed by a pinch of what I assumed to be a needle.

I wanted to ask what was going on and what was wrong with me but I knew my mouth wasn't ready to respond. The man or big handed woman walked across the room and I could tell through my eye lids that some of the lights were switched off.

"The sedative will wear off soon, I will return in a few minutes when it does" I peeked my eyes open and my eyes connected with the man that brought me under Knives capture. "Excuse me madam" he made a quick and short bow before turning and leaving through the doors.

He returned in no time and I didn't realize my body was back to normal until I sat up when he walked into the room. "Any chance you're going to tell me what's going on here?"

"Yes, I have limited information to give you." I raised my brow waiting for him to continue, "It has been confirmed that you are carrying Vash's child and this pregnancy is key to Knives plan"

He stopped and stared into my eyes waiting for my reaction but I didn't give him one I wasn't concerned about myself anymore now I had a child to worry over. Putting on a blank face I stared back at him, I was already thinking of ways to leave this place.

Seeing that I wasn't going to say anything he went to leave the room stopping at the door and looking back at me, "Meryl, he will not harm your child…please don't do anything rash because of this development. If you do anything, use that lovely brain of yours before hand…" he paused as if wanting to say something else but he decided against it and turned to leave.

I was left with my own thoughts and I couldn't understand why Knives would want my child. He thought of the human race as a lower being why would he want a fusion of the two? It didn't make sense… all I knew is I didn't like the sound of my child being one of his experiments.

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

I am content, almost close to happy actually. The closest I've been to happy in a very long time. Everything was going well and soon my utopia will be here with my people and Vash will have no choice to be by my side again.

My eyes scanned over the town, it has been a long time since I've done my own dirty work. It's just proof that I'm in a good mood when I'm willing to expose myself to the parasites and exterminate them myself.

We had already taken my sister from them and I was just enjoying their dramatic reaction. Sometimes I enjoyed just watching them throw away their sense of society as soon as their survival was at risk. All of their fake morals and code of conduct disappears and they'd rip at each others throats just for some water.

I smirked to myself before nodding over to one of my servants to take care of killing the town off. I wasn't a man of blood thirst at least not in some senses. I didn't mind killing the same way that I didn't mind pouring my own wine. I didn't get a thrill from it like I did when I fight Vash and I would leave them to die on their own if most of them didn't act the way they did….like roaches.

I turned away from the town and laid down to stare up to the sky. I was content, everything will be alright soon… Me and my angelic sister will be able to reproduce and re populate the worn out world the humans have wasted. No humans to spoil it…

I closed my eyes and listened to the screams from below as the sun warmed my face. I thought about the times me and Vash would stare up at the sky together, we were both happy back then…

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

I was a child again and truly happy with my brother Knives, it was before we had any confrontation before he expressed his hate for the humans. We were laying side by side staring at the clouds, it was the last moment we shared alone and truly happy.

We fell asleep only to awaken in the arms of Rem. We were both cuddled into her sides even though I knew Knives would never admit it later. I smiled as I looked over her body and stared at my brothers peaceful face before looking up to see Meryl's face not Rem's.

My torso lifted as I awoke from the dream only to meet eyes with Milly, we were on a train and on our way to find Knives's hide out. I was fully awake now and my now cold rage returned to me, I discarded the dream and tried to calm myself before I did something I would regret.


	5. Chapter 5

Mapping out this place was the first step in my escape plan, the next would be finding potential weapons and figuring out how many people live here. I'm hoping that if I'm constantly aware, maybe just maybe I can leave with no problems but my biggest feat is what will I do when I'm out the building…

I sighed to myself and hung my head down in thought. How did I get here to begin with…I tried to remember that happened to me. I could remember sounds but I couldn't place them, I closed my eyes tight in concentration but came up with nothing. My best shot was to take a leap of faith and if it doesn't work out I have to put my full trust in Vash.

He should be coming for me by now, it's been about two weeks…I think. It was hard to tell and my only sense of time was my seemingly daily routine. It all starts with mornings in my new room, or should I say new cell…

They would take a small amount of my blood and then give me some decent food. I half expected Knives to have them feed me his scraps, he always had that 'I'm better than you' swag about him even though he didn't talk much when he lived with us.

Even if he didn't talk I could still see the disgust in his eyes and the way he would tilt his head up in superiority. Anger started to boil in my belly but I shook it off as someone came in to take away my tray of half eaten food. Now was the next part of the day where they would take me to the medical room.

They walked me over, I kept my eyes open and did my best to be subtle about my search for exits. Once again I didn't really find one but I did find where the kitchen was, I could hear dishes being washed and it seemed to be down a hall that was two rooms down from mine.

We entered the medical room and I sat down in my usual spot as one of the servants added a bunch of wires to my skin. Knives didn't make eye contact with me as usual, he just stared at what I assumed to be a screen. He was at a higher level than me in a different part of the room which was separated by a wall of concrete with only sound proof glass window panes to see through.

He says something and the same servant comes by and gives me a shot of some green liquid, it burned when it touched my skin but I didn't flinch I just kept my eyes on him.

The servant walked up the stairs to the section he was in but fell and dropped some of the other needles on the tray he held. He walked up to knives no meeting his gaze and said something. I looked back to Knives and saw the old disgust in his eyes as he slapped the man hard. I felt anger once more, anger directed towards them both; The servant for proving Knives right by being a servant and Knives being the jerk to think the way he does.

The man fell to the floor and began to grovel at Knives feet. Knives stepped over him like he was some dead animal and then as if feeling my gaze looked over to me. The disgust in his eyes left and so did that superior stance just for a moment before he looked down at the servant and said something before leaving the room…

I was forced to undress and put into the chamber again, but my mind was else were. Of all my time knowing Knives he has always had that tint of disgust in his eyes. I thought about how he used to look at Milly and me. I only now realized how he seemed to tolerate me more so than her.

Maybe he didn't just choose me to hurt Vash and take our child in some cruel way of revenge, maybe just maybe he chose me for more than that? I shook the foolish thoughts from my mind, it might have been a bonus for him that I'm probably the least disgusting human in his mind but that's all.

I sighed inwardly and looked over to my left at the chamber next to me. Hoping and praying the beautiful plant would float by. Just as the thought cross my mind she came into my sight. My heart skipped a beat as happiness filled me. Seeing these beautiful creatures filled me with joy and amazement. I felt like a child seeing a butterfly for the first time.

She danced for me usual but suddenly stopped her graceful movements to look at me. I tilted me head, smiling nervously now because I was unsure what to do or say to her. She started floating towards my direction which only made my nerves worse. She was beautiful, an angel and I was but a normal woman probably being rude by staring at her so often.

She stops at the glass of her chamber and astonishingly reaches through it and into my chamber. Her fingers curl, inviting me to hold her hand. I hesitate but comply and when our hands meet I instantly feel a moment of serenity. I felt warmth, safety, love…something I haven't felt so strongly since my last night with Vash.

Bethany I heard the name ring in my head like a hymn of a church. Her mouth began to move but no sound came from it, instead it seemed I got an after effect. An echo of some kind of her voice seconds later in my mind, "I want you to be my first friend but you have to accept my brother first"

I instantly knew she meant Knives not Vash but I have never denied Knives anything, I accepted who he was a rude and cruel man who think he was superior because of his genes. And I never expected more from him. I did this even though he tormented the love of my life I still treated him just like any other person… The angel shook her head at me, "No you do not accept all of him because you do not know him. Accept him, you must…" There was urgency running through my body from her words, I knew that I was just feeling what she was and it scared me terribly.

What would happen if I didn't? Would he kill me? Or my future child? Panic hit the bottom of my stomach, I have to get out of here now…

I pulled away from her hand but she held me there firmly, sending calming vibes through me. "He would never ever harm you, he needs you" Needs me? It didn't make sense to me, after all I always assumed that after this child was born he would take it and either kill me or leave me for dead.

She shook her head again, clearly frustrated I could feel her holding back her feelings and more importantly holding back information… Bethany opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it and turned in another direction. "Trust him" she said hastily before snatching her hand away and leaving from my sight. A few minutes later Knives entered the room and immediately greeted her by pressing his hands and forehead to the glass.

Bethany reappeared and mimicked his actions, their connection was visible and strong enough to make her chamber light up beautifully. When the light dimmed and I could see them again my breath got caught in my throat. Knives face was peaceful and it reminded me of Vash. The biggest difference was that when Vash had that look it was like he was an old man that could finally relax after a long life, knives ironically looks peaceful like a child did with his mother.

He backs away with a smile on his lips and turns to look at me. My heart skips a beat as he stares at me, his icy eyes weren't so cold and that old disgust, was missing once more.

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

My mind was blank and my frantic heart was at peace in a steady beat. Bethany was the only one that could do this to me, no this woman here could calm me. I turned away from Bethany to look at Meryl , whom just by looking at me made me feel embarrassed about my actions with the servant earlier in the day.

And when I had first entered this room I was angry, no one was supposed to make me feel lower than I was and it bothered me to no end that she made me feel this way. She made me feel shame...

But the anger didn't last, Bethany made sure of it and now as I lay eyes on Meryl I knew that even if my sister didn't stop me that I wouldn't have harmed the girl. Her eyes seemed to cool my rage, something that I've noticed over the past month.

I looked from her face and straight into the depths of those deep blue eyes of hers. I wasn't sure what changed in me or how it happened but she wasn't just some human to me anymore. She was Meryl, a species of her own…


	6. Chapter 6

Three weeks almost four have passed, that thought is what shook me out of my stupor. I shook my head and my eyes lock with his for a second before, I looked away from him. I was slightly disappointed that my judgment of time was so off, "Meryl" His voice rang in my head and I look back towards him, his eyes looked as if they were admiring me and annoyed by me at the same time. It looked so conflicting…

That's when I felt what he felt, neglect. He thought I was ignoring him and that's why he was a little irritated. Some sick part of me wanted to smile and the corner of my mouth twitched. He smirks up at me, I knew he could tell what was going through my mind and that made me a little pissed at myself more than him.

His smile grew wider before he continued and explained to me that this was his chamber and that now that I'm stronger he can start entering it while I was in my room. He further explains why him entering the chamber before now would have put me at risk and that after today I will feel different inside the chamber.

And boy was he right, the very next day I felt the change. Everything seemed very different, instead of feeling calm and relaxed in the chamber I felt more energetic. And instead of the…whatever this crap was floating around me feeling like thin air it felt more dense like a fog. I could only guess it would be more and more like water when he entered.

A thought crossed my mind, what if at some point he got in the chamber at the same time as me? I instantly pictured me and him fighting over something stupid. I would rather Vash either way, now that thought made me blush. And that's when I realized I wasn't afraid to show off my body to Knives but became shy with Vash.

How odd…. Then speak of the devil Knives entered the room to help me out of the chamber. Something I found weird because he usually had his slaves/servants do it and I hadn't seen any other them since before the last time I was in the chamber.

But what's even weirder is the fact that ever since that day I saw him and his sister connect I've given up all attempts to leave this place. My baby would be at risk if I got hurt and I still didn't trust Knives or his lackeys to make sure my baby didn't get in the cross fire. I shivered at the thought and decided that as much as it hurt my pride I would wait for Vash.

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

Her hand was small, that's what first crossed my mind when I grabbed it to help her out the chamber; It as delicate, fragile. I could also tell her mind as elsewhere and whatever she was thinking about wasn't pleasant. I walked her over and sat her down on the gurney as I tried to ignore her distant scowl.

The usual routine was different because I was short on staff. Actually I had no staff, I have to recreate or should I say re-grow them all. I killed them, that day when I was angry with her about making me feel shame I took it out on them. But it won't ever happen again, because now I know just one look at her face would calm me. I plan on using that fact to my advantage someday…

I looked up from my tools to see if she was still day dreaming, unfortunately she was, but never the less I took this moment to stare into her eyes. I remember when I used think say that her eyes always looked better when they were cold and in anger but now that there was some warmth in her blue eyes is directed towards me I have changed my mind. I've only seen the warmth once before but the point was that it was there.

She suddenly snaps out of her thoughts and stares into my eyes as if reading my mind. And there it was that little bit of warmth that was just for me, whether she knew it or even like it. It was for me… I stopped the thought and shook my head slightly as I started to prepare the needle for her.

I shouldn't be so fascinated with her, maybe there was something off about me today. Maybe us sharing a chamber has some side-affects. Agreeing with myself I decided to avoid looking in her eyes. Taking the needle I mimicked what I programed my slaves for, she hisses in response, I must've been too rough….

The thought of hurting her was unpleasant and I frowned as I gently rubbed the spot I injected her with. "Sorry" I whisper under my breath. I still wasn't looking at her I was looking down and the thought of looking shameful came to mind and the old anger grew in my belly.

"Knives" my name rolled off her tongue so beautifully and I was too busy admiring it to notice her hand on mine. I looked up at her face and what was left of my anger disappeared and then I look down at her hand which was making fetal attempts to open mine.

I broke the vial of liquid from unconsciously squeezing it in anger and I could feel the glass in my skin. I opened my hand for her and let her pick the pieces out. I didn't feel pain and even if I did she was gentle and caring? I looked up at her face to try and answer my own question, but she had the same face she did when she was helping anyone.

I didn't like it, some deep part of me was jealous of everyone she gave this look to. I looked away from her as I became irritated with myself for feeling such things, "Knives" she called my name again bringing me fully out of my agitation.

She was done picking out the glass and was looking off at the floor, " I've been given the answer to this question before but…I need to hear it from you." She looks up and into my eyes again, "I personally want to know if you plan on harming my baby"

That's when I felt it again, shame… What kind of person did I paint myself out to be for her to question harm to her child? Without thinking I place my hand over her stomach and her flinching away didn't help my now sour mood.

Did I seem that violent to her? That I would harm this species of my own kind, this baby that I mind as well claim as mine too? I closed my eyes and let the sadness pass before opening them and saying, "Never, I would never"

I turn away from her and make my way to the computer upstairs on the other side of the room. I stared down at the screen but couldn't think straight. One moment I was happy, another jealous, another angry, another ashamed, and another sad. These were all things I never had mixed before and for most of them things I never felt before her. I cover my face with my hands in frustration, I knew that this woman was going to be the end of me…

~~~~x~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

Out in the distance Vash gives up on trying to find Meryl on his own. It's been weeks and everyday he's been doubting her chances of being alive. In desperation he makes his way with Milly to see one of his sisters in hopes they can help find his brother and the love of his life.


	7. Chapter 7

The sadness in his eyes kept reoccurring in my mind and worst of all in my dreams. Had I really hurt him? The arrogant, strong, pride filled man that always seemed untouchable? It didn't make sense and my dreams weren't helping. I kept seeing him, his peaceful smile, his sad expression, and then I hear Bethany's voice saying over and over to trust him and that I don't really know him.

I turned on my side, I was at the bottom of the tank now, it was easier for me to sink down there and stay there now that the substance was thicker. Bringing my knees to my chest I thought about the possibilities of Knives feelings towards me. I knew better than to expect anything and I defiantly knew not to trust him. But getting to know him couldn't hurt right?

Even if I wanted to get to know him I wouldn't know what to ask or say. Perhaps I could just test his kindness? I knew he couldn't hurt me and I could do with a few things, so what harm could it do? I nod to myself before drifting back asleep only to be interrupted by a timid tapping sound against the glass.

It was Knives at the top of the chamber ready to help me out again. He had his hand pressed to the glass and I could feel his guilt for waking me up. I blush up at him before making my way up and holding onto his hand.

It was covered by a glove but I knew how powerful they were and somewhere deep inside it made me feel safe. I didn't let go of his hand like I usually would just to see what he would do but he just held my hand tenderly as if nothing was wrong.

I sit at my usual spot in the medical room, "Are you feeling well?" he had his back turned to me as he prepared the needle. I told him I was fine and he turns to me with a worried expression, "Not feeling dizzy at all?" I shook my head and he gives me a puzzled look.

I understood now, he thought I was dizzy or sick so I held his hand. I softly giggle to myself and his expression just becomes more confused. He was almost cute… Shaking his head he went back to mixing the vials and preparing the needle.

His hand was on my arm and I took the time to watch and see how gentle he was trying to be. He didn't pull it off well but for his sake I tried not to flinch. I was apparently getting two needles today because he turns around again to prepare it and in no time was holding onto my arm once more. Instead of looking at his hands my eyes went to his face.

He was so similar yet different from Vash… His facial features were enough to say that they were brothers but their expressions changed everything about it. Knives face was smooth and almost emotionless and it only morphed into something else when he was in that emotion. His eyes flicked to me before going back to what he was doing.

I felt the prick against my skin but I ignored it, I was captivated by his eyes now. They were a different color than Vash's and as his eyes flick back to me mine I couldn't decide who's eyes are more breath taking. He pulls away, the moment is over and I shake my head violently trying to get rid of the teenage girl that lived in me, out of my system.

"Meryl?" I meet his eyes again and blush, I must've looked like a fool just now. I turn my head away and look down in embarrassment, something I haven't felt in a long time. Something I rarely felt…come to think of it I blushed more with Knives than I had ever with Vash. It was odd, very odd and I didn't like it at all.

His fingers touch right under my chin and I flinch in surprise. I turned to look at him, he had a pained expression planted on his face, "I'm sorry you surprised me" he didn't look convinced but nodded in response anyway. "I um wanted to ask you something Knives" My eyes bravely meet his unusually soft ones. He nods again and waits patiently for me to continue but I could see his shoulders tense and I could tell he was preparing for something.

My mind wandered to his sad eyes and I knew that's what he was expecting now. "I-I just wanted to ask if I could have a few privileges?" I could tell he was at a loss for words but I wasn't done with what was on my mind, "…and I wanted to apologize for upsetting you earlier. I know…that you would never hurt me or the baby" I looked into his eyes shyly, a ripple of shock went down his face and he was really at a loss of words now.

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

I was shocked, beyond shocked her wanting privileges was understandable but I didn't exactly know what she was implying. And then she hits me with this. Meryl for all the time I've known or observed her never seemed the type to apologize. And the fact that she cared hit me the most and the tenderness…the warmth in her eyes that was just for me. It's magnified and all I can do is stare in awe at how much more beautiful it makes her.

There is a long moment of silence and it seemed like hours passed with me just staring into the blue shimmering seas of her eyes. She breaks the eye contact and the magical moment ends but my words at least return. "What privileges are you suggesting?" I eyed her wearily half expecting her to say something ridiculous.

"Just to walk around and not be cooped up in a chamber or room all the time." She looked up at me expectantly but I couldn't give her what she wanted.

"I would have to have you escorted everywhere and I don't have the available staff for it" she looked away from me and her shoulder slumped down in defeat. She was clearly disappointed and for some reason I didn't like saying no to her.

Her head shoots up and our eyes meet again, "maybe I could come with you?" her voice became lower n volume with each word and that pretty blush lite up her face again. I nod to her, I didn't want to say no again and besides I think I might have grown to liking her company…

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

They were in a decently large city. Somewhere deep down Vash was glad his brother was at least merciful to his own species and always stole the weaker angels before they died while leaving the bigger, stronger ones to fend for themselves until a later date. Although speaking with this plant would be both an advantage and a disadvantage. On one hand most of the plants could communicate with each other from certain distances but the stronger ones could communicate with all of them.

This was the strongest plant on this planet and unfortunately the stronger they were the more they seemed to agree with Knives. Vash was ready for their long talk, or rather argument but he knew it might take all night. That's why Milly stayed at the hotel while he went in the cover of the night to sneak into the building.

Now there he was face to face with the fiery angel that resembled his brother so much. Pressing the top half of his body to the glass he felt at home and enjoyed it for awhile until he finally opened his eyes and began the task at hand. "Help me find my Meryl"

The angel appeared and seemed to dance around in agitation, "She's no longer yours…she's do you want her?"

"I love her, I want her to be safe…I miss her" he was fully honest and wasn't afraid to show it.

"She is fine, well protected. Maybe even loved…stop being a child and find her yourself. You should know how to or have you spent so much time with humans that you've become an insect yourself?" She was making loops now as if trying to mock his torment.

"I haven't been in touch in a very long time. My sensitivity to sensing all of you is weak…I can only get general directions and in a short mile radius at that." He lowers his eyes and sends her his pain and desperation through the glass.

She stops dancing and for once looks at him head on, "No need to grovel, I will give you some help. You have not passed where he is yet but if you head south and use what little sense you have. You will find her after awhile…"

He knows that means another month or so and he didn't like it. Removing himself from the glass he steps away and thanks her before turning around and contemplating his options.


	8. Chapter 8

He agreed to not only let me accompany him but he also agreed to find me some clothes to wear other than the medical slip he had me in when I went to my room. I didn't mind being half dressed or even naked but it tended to get a little chilly without much clothes. I was wearing an oversized t-shirt that could second for a dress if I wanted and I had some shorts underneath. I wasn't sure what the shorts were made out of but it fit to my body perfectly. It was comfortable and nice I sighed to myself, I was …happy? But more than anything I was bored.

I looked around the room and to the man occupying it across from me. This was his work room and the only furniture in it was the desk, desk chair, and this futon on the other end of the room. I got up and sat next to him on the floor. I didn't want to pry and look at what he was working on but I was more than content with just being near him rather that staring at his back on the futon.

I lean myself onto his leg, he doesn't say anything but I can feel him get a little tense before relaxing a bit. It wasn't long after that I started to become tired and my sleepish mind decided that it was okay to make myself more comfortable. I wrap an around his leg and lay my head on his thigh before falling into a deep sleep.

I open my eyes, I was in the chamber again and the substance inside was thicker than it has ever been. I felt him in here will me as if he was surrounding me, I wanted to say I was suffocating in it but I can't I was too comfortable and it felt like liquefied safety. I shake my head and laugh to myself, "What's so funny?" I hear his voice ring in my head and I turn to see him there in front of me naked. I blush furiously and stare more at his body than I should have. I turn away embarrassed of my own actions and when I turn my head back to him I was met with his beautiful eyes. His face was an inch from mine and he was leaning in closer.

I wanted to stop him… I was with Vash and what bothered me more than that was the fact that he made me feel helpless. Knives was making me feel helpless because I was giving myself to him unwillingly. I was frustrated but those thoughts vanished when our lips met. There was a peaceful moment, a world with just me and him and I loved it.

My back hits something solid and I realize it's the glass. My eyes snap open and reality sets in one more. I was the damsel in distress something that hurt my pride and bothered me even more when it came to the prideful man kissing me. I was probably boosting his monstrously large ego right now because I was "melting" in front of him. My eyes narrowed and I wanted so back to slap him but I couldn't I was there with no control over the situation, just drowning in his touch…

I sit up gasping for air and I realize that is was just a dream, I look around the room I was in. I was still in his work room and was laying on the futon. I move to get up and realize he put out a blanket for me and when looking over to him I see that he has fallen asleep at his desk. I dismiss the dream and smile to myself, he was too cute not to after all.

I walked up to him and looked at his peaceful face, yup defiantly cute. I contemplated with myself whether or not I wanted to wake him. I decided to do it because not only was this position no good for him but I also had a question on my mind about my rapidly growing belly.

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

I was working or at least trying to, the physical contact from her was distracting. My mind kept going on and on about the implications of her touching me. Her soft snores broke me out of my delusional rut and I put her off to bed, finding a blanket and placing it over her.

Sitting back down on my desk chair I thought about my own actions towards her and what that meant, shaking the thoughts from my mind I actually started working. I had no time for such trivial things I had to work… my species is at stake.

I worked hard for what seemed like hours but now I was stuck. I had my hands folded in front of my face and my eyes one the formula in front of me. I was doing complicated math in my head but nothing was adding up correctly. And to make matters worse either time was slipping by or I was dozing off and before I knew it my eyes were permanently shut for a few minutes.

When I open them, I'm in the tank Meryl is there, she is smiling at me. She has more than warmth in her eyes and maybe even love? I feel my mouth twist into a smile, memories of my work long gone and all I could concentrate on was her beautiful face that was radiating because of me, for me..

I come closer to her and I do what I never knew I wanted to do before, I kiss her. My heart skips a bet but sinks all at the same time. I was waiting for her rejection, for her to fight me off but it didn't come. She really did love me and she wanted this. I close my eyes and deepen the kiss, but when I pull back the in real love in her eyes was gone and I realize we weren't in the tank anymore, I realized it was a dream.

My head hung a little at that fact, "Knives?" damn I loved it when she says my name, even when she was screaming bloody murder at me. I look up into those big beautiful pools of hers, "Did you hear me? I wanted to know more about my baby" I stare at her and wait for her to continue, taking my silence as a hint she does, "Why is the baby growing so fast, it only been a few weeks or so and I feel like I'm six months pregnant"

She rubs her stomach as she asks me, my eyes look down and I'm tempted to touch it. Hesitantly, slowly in hopes that she wouldn't flinch away I reach in and place my palm over her stomach. I wanted to take off my gloves and move away her shirt but I knew I couldn't do it without a fight from her.

I mean not that fighting with her wasn't enjoyable but I wouldn't want to accidently harm the baby and I'm sure if her flinching away upsets me I'm not sure about her reaction if I were to go through with my actions. I look up at her face to see her blushing. The corner of my mouth turns upward and she stubbornly turn her head away scolding at herself.

"Our baby is currently over seventy three percent my species and once you deliver the baby will be at about eighty three percent. This fact is why the baby grows so rapidly, it's how our system works." Her face was priceless, she was shocked and I could tell there was a million things running through her mind.

"I don't want to scare you but…you will be giving birth in a little over two more weeks"


	9. Chapter 9

**I've decided to continue and finish this story and all of my fanfics because I have a horrid tendency of starting things and never finishing them. ~Enjoy.**

* * *

My situation of imprisonment, the pressure of Vash, and the news of the baby coming too soon was all pushed off to the side. If I thought about it anymore I would break down, the news of the baby in the middle of this was too much right now…I thought I had time, I thought I had more time! Panic rose through me from the pit of my stomach, I knew I needed to calm down.

The feelings of frustration, helplessness, and worry were all pushed down in one hard swallow. Blinking a few times I force my mind to veer in a different direction I went over everything else he said in my head, "Wait, our baby?" my eyebrow quirked up at the idea. Was it a slur of words or was he just claiming it as his?

"Yes, our baby" he pauses for a moment as if to gauge my reaction before continuing, "The reason the child has more of my kind's DNA and not humans is because I've been implanting my DNA into the fetus. I would have made the baby even more like my kind but around eighty percent is the cut off as to whether or not the child will be fertile enough to reproduce."

I chewed on my lip as I took it all in and thought about the many implications of his words. I felt my brow crease as the fact that this was also his baby sunk in. I shivered with uncertainty, as a cascade of all my other problems seemed to fall onto my shoulders again.

Looking down and biting on my lip a bit harder to try and gain control. It felt like hours before I thought I had full control again, "I'm tired, take me to my room?" I slowly eased my eyes up to his, his expression was tense and serious, only nodding to my question before leading me to my room.

Once he was gone I waited a few moments before letting my guard down. I wasn't necessarily sad about the proceedings today, I was more so overwhelmed. Everything that I tried to keep together was becoming too much and all I could do now is crumble.

One lone sob is what started my downfall, followed by many uncontrollable ones. I didn't even fight it, I knew it was useless and I wasn't even sure if I cared if he heard me or not. My sobs became louder and I was deafened by my own sorrow. It felt like a short burst of tears a few minutes at most, before sleep took over me.

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

I instantly regretted my words after I saw the look on her face, it was unreadable but I knew it to be bad. Her eyes shift away from me and a few seconds pass before the creases on her face smooth out, she's had practice hiding her emotions.

"Wait, our baby?" I took notice to the slight waver in her voice when she said 'our'. It made me feel sick, would she be ashamed to have a baby that is mine? I shook my head slightly at the though, it didn't matter she would have it whether she wanted it or not.

"Yes, _our_ baby" I accentuated the 'our' in a commanding manner, trying to convince myself more than her that her opinion on it didn't matter. "The reason the child has more of my kind's DNA and not humans is because I've been implanting my DNA into the fetus. I would have made the baby even more like my kind but around eighty percent is the cut off as to whether or not the child will be fertile enough to reproduce."

Her brows creased again as she bit down on her lip almost hard enough to break through the flesh. Her head casted away and down from my view, but I could tell from her body language what was going on. Shoulders tense, knees trembling, and fists clenched; She was on the verge of breaking down right in front of me. I reach my hand out to her before snatching it away from the sound of her cool and oddly even voice, "I'm tired, take me to my room?"

I lost my breath as she turned her eyes up to look at me, her eyes were vacant. Half of me wanted to admire her sense of control in such a short time, but the other part of me knew there was something terribly wrong. I only nodded knowing that my voice may betray what I was thinking.

Once she was in her room I stood outside her door, waiting for what I dreaded, her tears… They weren't soft, delicate, or quiet. They were loud and painful; they lasted a little over two hours. I made myself stay there and listen, I saturated in her anguish and created my own. I did this to her and not knowing why I cared so much just made it worse. I was confused, frustrated, and broken; Aching inside after every sob.

I didn't understand the pain and the only thing I could match it up to was when Vash pointed his weapon towards me. The heartbreak of betrayal felt a lot like this but not so intense not this unbearable. I put a hand to my chest and sink to the floor, I couldn't handle this…I can't handle loving her.

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

I haven't slept for days, my feet were becoming heavy and almost immobile. I had left Milly in the last town, convinced she would be in danger and even more so that she would slow me down. "Turns out I may be wrong" I chuckle to myself trying to keep a lighter mood in hopes that it will help me keep pushing forward.

It doesn't work and my over worked body falls to the floor, I take this "opportune" moment to try and gauge where my brother is. I can barley feel him or my other siblings I know he is with but I do feel something else. It was different and whatever I felt, or rather whomever I felt didn't know how to mask their presence.

My brows furrowed against the ground as I tried to concentrate, the presence reminded me of Meryl…It didn't make much sense though. My thoughts drifted off to her and her beautiful face. I smiled and turned over thinking about her before drifting off into sweet dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

Corridor after corridor, door after door, checked and checked again, I found nothing… It was dark I felt alone but I had the same old gut feeling that there was something wrong. I clenched my teeth in frustration, I didn't have time for this! I look over the many corridors to realize I've missed just one door.

I walk cautiously to it, gun ready but there was a new feeling forming inside me. Fear, the beast ran from my stomach and into my veins making my veins run cold. It was the same feeling I would get before someone innocent would die, that heart shattering chill I would get before crumbling apart mentally.

Taking a deep breath and opened the door regardless, I needed to do this; I needed to save Meryl. _Meryl… _She was there laying on a gurney, her eyes lifeless…dead. I let out a shaky breath as I stared at her, my mind was blank and my heart was numb. I couldn't accept what I was seeing at all.

I hear the click of a gun but didn't move away from it, no thought even passed my mind to even consider moving away from it. My brother walked into my vision and directly in front of her but I didn't see him… not really, I looked past him and my mind filled the picture of her dead body lying there.

Knives sucked his teeth and placed down something on the table next to her, it took me a few minutes to realize he had been talking, "Look at what I have brother…" his hand gestured to something on the table. I lazily took my eyes away from her and to the jar on the table. I didn't registered what it was, my mind still flashed her dead face over my eyes. "It's your love child, fine specimen for experiments. No? Might help save our race if you think about it. You should have more of these when this one dies out."

My eyes snapped to my brother, his smile fell for a moment from seeing my face and then he started laughing. Laughing and laughing the kind that would always haunt me of all the things he's done and all that I have failed to protect. The many lives that have been lost because of me seemed to flash through my brothers eyes as if he was remembering them just as I was. The last was Meryl… I could almost hear her scream…

I opened my eyes and in the mist of confusion and emotionally crazed state made me flash up and to my gun on the table. I was in a different room, different place… different time? Milly's voiceh it my ears suddenly, " , ! It's all well, you're at a hotel… had a bad dream?" she looked at me questioningly and I could only nod. I was still emotionally stricken, the dream was too real for me to handle. I would have to ask her questions when I was more able.

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

I awoke with sore and tired eyes, they felt dry and I was sure they were red. From just a few minutes of crying? Perhaps I ended up crying a bit longer than I thought… Hmm isn't it late? I get up from my bed and make my way to the "bathroom" part of the room. Before even bothering to look at my condition I lean over to splash some water over my face.

I look up into the mirror, the tear stains were mostly gone but my eyes stayed a bright red, as expected. My hair was also longer to, I felt like a different person with such long hair but the chamber made it grow at such insane rates. I mean it's down to my waist for goodness sake! I honestly want to cut it … if he let me have scissors that is. I couldn't see why not, he knows I won't kill myself.

The images of all the times either he or I mentioned the baby popped into my head… perhaps he would be concerned I would kill the baby? I shook the thought out of my mind and gave myself another look over stopping at my swollen chest. I take a few steps back and look at my growing mid-section and smile to myself.

Motherly pride swelled in me and I felt the old sense of excitement before the whole fiasco with Knives. I wanted to be a mother and after visiting all those children that Milly moved into town I knew I could manage being a good mother. Anyone who could survive a day with those kids would make a great parent. My thoughts drifted to Vash knowing that he would make a great father… What about Knives?

My smile faltered slightly, I didn't know what to hell to think of him. Thinking about what he's done in his past and what has happened the last few days and comparing them makes my head spin. He was so confusing… or maybe he was just changing?

I went to go and sit back on the bed, determined to keep my mind off him for now. Either way despite my light mood I was becoming increasingly impatient for him or a servant to come and get me. I actually somewhat missed the feeling of that chamber, besides I'm sure at this point that it would do more good for me and the baby.

I sat there for what seemed like hours but I knew better it was hardly even an hour before I let out an angry huff of air and made my way to the door. I turn the knob hard and pulled expecting it to be locked and end up thrusting the door open to have Knives staring up at me from the floor.

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

I didn't know how long I was there or if I had fallen asleep. I did know I was in a sort of dazed state staring into nothing when the door behind me suddenly fell away. My hands twitched to react but I stopped them and let myself fall. Why? I wasn't sure.

My mind was blank as I stared up at her, but once I saw her red eyes my heart let out a strained beat as if it were in pain. I narrow my eyes slowly coming to my senses as I try to ignore my heart but I honestly couldn't stop myself from asking, "Are you alright?"


	11. Chapter 11

It took her a few moments to respond, she just stared and blinked a few times. "Am I alright?! What the hell is wrong with you?" She let out an angry sigh before kneeling down by my head. "There better be something wrong with you, moving around like this is hard with this belly."

I looked at her strained kneeling position and shot up to stand before helping her up. "Don't hurt yourself, the baby will be arriving soon…" Her face turned angry and my past experience with her made me know that I had hurt her pride. Instinctively my hand goes to her face and cups it, in some weird hope of cooling her temper.

She stutters at her next words as my hand makes contact and can only stare with her mouth open. I wasn't sure if I should consider that to be a good or a bad thing. "I don't want something to spark a premature birth" I explained it as gently as I could, hoping she would take my tone in the right way. Her raising her temper for once wasn't welcomed; stress could cause trouble for her condition.

For a moment she leans into my touch and catching herself she stops, "I'll be fine" I hide my cocky smirk by turning away. "I saw that" she said on the borderline of agitation, "Can we make our way to the chamber now?" She walks around me and leads the way.

I follow her into the chamber and my amusement of her surprise vanished when after a few exchange of words she started to panic from my presence. She was afraid of me, I felt a deep hurt along with a boiling anger in my veins. "You're afraid of me" I said bitterly, the thought of it made me want to choke her… give her something to be afraid of. I've been nothing but good to her, yet she was still afraid?

A surge of emotions came out of her and hit me, they were confusing and I wasn't sure which the most prominent one was. "I don't understand." My anger was long forgotten as I tried to reach for her face gently. I wanted to soothe her but I only managed to make things worse.

Another wave of panic came from her and I was met with images that I could guess were from a dream she had. "This was a bad idea." I quickly made my way out of the chamber and away from her presence.

The dream was so close to mine yet so different. In hers it was seen as me taking control… as me suffocating her with my presence. While mine was a beautiful moment that I felt like she finally accepted me; that she had returned my affections.

That moment was gone, I knew how she felt now and I never plan on holding any delusions of otherwise.

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

I hurry off in the direction of the chamber, part of me was embarrassed of my actions and another part of me just wanted to get away from him and into the comfort of the chamber. I wanted to speak with Bethany, I wanted her help sorting out my developing feelings.

Only problem was that once I was undressed and inside the chamber Knives came in soon after me. My eyes narrowed in his direction, "_What are you doing here?" _my minds voice rang loudly throughout the chamber.

"This is my chamber or have you forgotten that you were merely borrowing it?" I felt the water like fluid around us growing denser as he came closer to me. My hair that was once floating about remained still as if glued in place, his presence was almost suffocating. The feeling reminded me of the dream, looking into my panicked eyes he stops his approach and frowns, "What's wrong?"

I shake my head to try and rid of the irrational feelings running through me. His frowned deepened, I knew he could feel everything, I knew he could sense it. His eyes narrowed as if trying to hide the hurt that he felt, "You're afraid of me" I shook my head again, I wasn't afraid of him, I was afraid of what I would do.

"I don't understand," he came closer to me, his fingertips barely touched my chin when the flood of memories from the dream came to mind. I pull away not wanting to lose control like that, not wanting him to take over another part of my life…

He freezes for a moment before looking away from me, "This was a bad idea." As he leaves I could feel his heartache and pain, I automatically felt guilty over it but before I could call out his name he was already out the chamber and down the hallway.

I almost felt like crying, the pain I felt come off him was now doubled in my own chest. "Meryl…" I turn my head to see his beautiful sister and then look away ashamed of my reaction to her brother earlier. "Come to me Meryl, I have something to share with you."

Reluctantly I make my way to her and press my hand against the chamber wall and she once more reached through and held my hand. A stream of memories and feelings phased through me. It was like his version of my dream. My heart warmed and I couldn't help but feel even more guilty for my actions. "Do what you will with this." I look up at her, she wasn't smiling like should usually. I knew I had deeply hurt her brother and that I needed to fix it.

My feelings for him have changed, it was time to accept that.

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

"I've been tracking you the whole time, it was hard keeping up though. You move very fast , but then you suddenly stopped! I found you passed out, you should have really let yourself sleep. I'm sure Meryl wouldn't appreciate you not taking care of yourself while she was gone, and another thing…"

I started to block her out as I grinded my teeth as I try to relax myself, it wasn't helping. "She isn't away she's been kidnapped…" I muttered bitterly. Milly instantly stopped her ramblings and looked at me with a now sullen mood.

I slowly get up and run my still shaking hands through my soaked hair. The sweat had run down my back… the dream was all too real. There is only one good thing that has come of this, where ever Milly has dragged me off to it was at least closer to my destination. It wasn't far from here but who knew how long it would take. Fear set in my stomach as I looked out the window. I feared that I was too late and the dream of her death and the possibility of a baby was becoming all too real.


	12. Chapter 12

I watched as he came toward the chamber. His face was emotionless aside from the slight frown sporting an otherwise perfect picture. It was kind of sexy though, to see those harsh strides cutting through the air with a matching hard face. A shiver washes over me and all I could do was shake my head to rid the blush that crept on my face.

The way Knives carried himself was so overtly dominating that it made me want to submit and it scared me. I was never the submissive type, never will be but his personality felt threatening to my sense of control. Even so, I had to put my fears aside now and fix the bond we had. How? I wasn't sure, but I knew it would all be easier if he touched the glass and I could express myself that way. Now that I had a clear head it would be easier to explain, but of course he didn't even bother just walked past and headed up to the top of the chamber to help me out.

I narrow my eyes at him as I took his hand and studied him carefully. He wouldn't even look me in the eye and just turned away about to start walking until I tugged his hand back. He looks at my face now, his eyes that are usually extremely expressive were oddly empty.

I frown, unable to find any words. He looks away again and I pull harder trying to get him to fall into the chamber with me but he doesn't budge…not an inch. "What are you doing?" I shiver from the tone he uses never having heard it so dark and serious before.

He stares at me as I pull away from him, his frown deepens and I realize my mistake. He turns his head away quick and sucks his teeth. "Come on" he mutters it under his breath. I just stand there watching his broad shoulders walk away from me. My retreat looked like fear to him, I caused him pain… again.

"Knives…" He stops but doesn't turn around, doesn't say anything. Once again I have an opportunity but say nothing, my tongue twisting it 'self every time I open my mouth. He starts walking again and I feel the distance between us spreading. In desperation I run up and in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

His face wasn't smooth anymore, his mouth was twisted into a bitter frown and his eyes gave a slight crazed look to show his agitation. I didn't like seeing him like this, he looked so much like the old Knives, the one that would have killed me long ago. I was on the verge of tears, I wrap my arms around him and burry my face against his abs. I can feel him stiffen but I still held tight. I didn't have the words and I sure as hell didn't have the strength to let myself cry in front of him.

"What are you doing?" He says it in the same dark tone like a tape recording. After a while of me refusing to let go I felt his arms move to touch me and then go back to their sides, "I don't need your pity" there was disgust laced in his voice and I was almost afraid of looking up at his face.

He pulls me off before walking ahead and I just stand there again at a loss of words. My mind was running rapid with possibilities of what I could do or say all of them seemed like they would only anger him further. "Wait" He keeps going and was about to turn the corner out of my view.

Something clutches at my throat, a deep overwhelming emotion making me feel as though this was my last chance. I irrationally felt like if I didn't do something now that what we had would all be over and I just couldn't take it. "I love you damn it"

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

Meryl's words hit me hard, flying through each barrier I put to protect myself and destroying them. Time seemed to stop and all I could hear was my own breathing as the words played over in my head. All the past feelings of bitterness and disgust dispersed and all I could feel was joy. An unaccustomed amount of it that made me think my heart would explode out of my chest.

"Ah shit… Knives." Her voice was strained as if in pain, was she crying? I turn to look at her, she was on her knees hunching over her stomach. I sucked in a quick breath before rushing over to her side, the fucking baby was coming.

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

Human? No he was a bit more than that, he was another one of my brothers modified creations. It meant I was closer to my brother. It made me feel glimmer a relief but it also made me fill with more dread. Was there more of them? How many would he send to slow me down? How many would he send out just to fuck with me?

"She's fine, ya know" I narrowed my eyes at him, he was scrawny compared to the rest that my brother had taken under his wing. "I'll be honest she isn't the same any more, but she is defiantly alive and well." I wanted to believe him but I couldn't, how could I? For all I knew this was some deviant plan to scramble my brain further when I found out the truth later on. "You won't believe this but I am assigned to do two things. Tell you the truth and make sure you don't get there for another few days at the very least." His eyes flicked over to Milly who was behind me at the moment and then back to me. He proceeds to recite a list that I knew Knives made, straight to the point yet vague. "Meryl is pregnant with your child, Knives has made modifications to both Meryl and the boy, and finally he does not want you to disturb them and start a fight before she is at least a week away from her due date. I'm pretty sure you can understand why." The man's mouth twitched as if he had something more to say but knew Knives wouldn't approve of him saying it.

There was a long paused as I took in everything he said. My want to believe him was over ruled by what I knew my brother was capable of. He was the vengeful type that would kill Meryl and experiment on the baby just to have a good laugh when I saw it. Knives wasn't merciful unless it had something to do with protecting our kind. The only way I could see that working out for Meryl is that he's keeping her healthy along with the boy so he can extend the experiments. Either way I wanted to see it for myself.

" maybe we should listen? We don't want to miss losing my nephew right?" I could almost hear her smiling, I wanted to take the easy route she was offering but if I did what would the cost be if this stranger wasn't telling the truth?

"Sorry I can't risk it… I would want to see Meryl myself and I will do my best not to start a fight.." The wind was knocked out of me as a long needle was pressed deep into the meat right over my left shoulder blade. This small instrument caused an unbearable burning sensation that had me buckling at the knee. "What the fuck" I closed my eyes tight, everything around me becoming unbearable to even look at.

"I'm sorry . We just can't risk it, I know you don't believe but I do. I have to protect Meryl." I squinted my eyes to see Milly's determined face before passing out by her feet.


	13. Chapter 13

I had nothing, nothing but the thick emotion of panic oozing over my mind slowing it down dramatically. A week, that's all I wanted, one more week before the baby would arrive so the servants would be ready but they weren't ready… far from it. The only loyal servants I had that weren't cloned were not only humans but they were trained killers that I sent out to help raid towns and collect my sisters. Not only were they not equipped to deliver a baby but they weren't even here. It was just me and my giant inexperienced hands.

I stood there hands hovering over her shoulders not knowing what to do or where to start. I had originally planned for her to have a C section because I was sure her small frame couldn't handle childbirth properly. Right now there was no way I could manage that when I couldn't even handle giving her a needle without her hissing in pain.

I didn't know when it happened but my hands were suddenly through my hair pulling it as I gritted teeth. My subconscious was taking over and acting out the stress physically. "Knives! Knives god damn it snap out of it!" I look at her face, which was red with agitation. "Listen to me and bring me to the medical room. Get me towels, warm water and some pain killers." I stare at her strained face nodding slightly as her words register in my head.

Through a lot of running around and fumbling I was able to get everything set up. She insisted on giving birth crouching on the floor, I didn't complain since I also knew that it was the most natural and easiest way for her to push. Crouching behind her letting her both lean against me for support but also having her hold onto my hand to not only add additional weight but to help her balance.

I felt down between her legs to feel how far along she was and was surprised by how much blood met my hand. They had just begun and I was already going pale with the dread of her death. I squeeze her hand gently as she kept her own pace and pushed without my encouragement. Motherly instinct taking over I didn't have to help. I only sat there supporting her weight and praying hard that I would not hyper ventilate and possibly pass out.

She was going to die was all I could think about, that and the heart wrenching guilt that I could do nothing to help as she fought for our child's life. I let out a deep breath I never knew I was holding. My breath presses across her neck making her shiver before she recollected herself enough to start pushing again.

She was slick and covered with sweat, my hold on her was tight so she wouldn't slip from my fingers. I was sure I was bruising her but the thought passed after I heard her make a strained breath. Listening closely I could also hear her teeth grinding together. She went tense and her whole body spoke to me, I knew the baby was going to be here any second.

She lets go of my hand and I rush to put my hands to her shoulders helping her balance as she hunches over gently brings the baby into her arms. Using one of the towels to wipe the child's face and lightly tapping against it's back until that heavenly cry came from it's lips. Shortly after she clumsily leans further into me with the baby against her chest and passes out.

With her leaned into me I could see the blood that had spilled out. The amount of it was terrifying… I was so concentrated on her body and what she was doing that I didn't look away not once during the ordeal to see the pool of blood forming in front of her.

Laying her down on the floor I reach for the baby. My hands were incredibly shaky, it was so tiny… so fucking fragile I could barely handle the thought of it. I gently lay the baby down in a make shift bed of towels and blankets on the floor before rushing to help the dying mother.

I pick her up carefully and rush to the chambers. The crying of the baby could be heard in the back ground filling up the place with it's life. I glance at the chamber we shared and decided that it wouldn't be enough to save her and that even though bringing her into my sister's chamber may kill her it was the only chance she had.

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

Vash's name rang in my head over and over, like an echo rippling through my mind. I wanted to see him terribly. I had an overwhelming feeling as if I were missing a part of me, it made my heart heavy. The faint realization that Vash missed his child's birth only put me further into turmoil. The mention of the baby makes me notice that I didn't feel it's little weight on me any longer.

Panic seeps in as I start to wake from my stupor. I open my eyes to see where I was only to have them abruptly shut. The light was beyond bright, "Meryl calm down and cool your head. You need to hurry and concentrate on getting out of here." The sense of alarm went through me as the rest of what I needed to know was thrown my way. I was in Bethany's chamber to heal me from my ordeal and soon if I didn't hurry the effects of it would hit me hard.

My body started to get warm as I floated up to the top of the chamber. Fear that I would be ripped apart at the seams by the amount of energy here had my adrenaline pumping. The energy was burning me now, a slight seer on my skin like it would from the sun yet it was steadily becoming more intense. I made it out just as the pain was becoming unbearable, crawling out of the top of the chamber with my skin steaming and red.

Panting I turn my head towards the chamber it was dimmer than usual. Bethany must have attempted to control the amount of energy illuminating with it in. My weak eyes had to turn away as the brightness came back to it's full potential. After giving my body a few minutes to recover I was able to get up and make my way down and around the chamber, gliding my hand over it along the way sending my gratitude through the glass. My body was spent and beyond tired but I had to see my baby , had to hold him before I could rest easy so I made my way to the medical room.

A weak smile reaches my lips as I lay eyes on Knives gently cleaning the baby with shaky hands. He was trying his hardest to be soft with his touches. I almost laughed at the slight panicked look he had. A little baby would bring the big arrogant Knives to his knees. I stride over to the baby barely paying Knives any mind as I lays eyes on the baby boy. He had Knives platinum hair and Vashes green eyes all the other features were hard to tell at this point but she was sure that the child looked like a copy of their fathers.

I start to tear up, happiness overwhelming me as I look at the sleeping child. I look to Knives whom had been staring at me the whole time. "Did what you say earlier all in the spur of the moment?" I instantly knew what he was talking about the confession I delivered before being interrupted by the baby's arrival. I tug on his top making him lean down towards me so I could plant a small kiss against his lips as my answer.


	14. Chapter 14

Warmth formed between our lips and sank into my skin, running down my throat and into the depths of my heart where it became a fire. The fire pumped through my veins and dug it'self deep in the marrow of my bones. I was happy with every fiber of my being. She slowly pulls away and the warmth, though dulled down, still remains. I feel my lips curve up slightly as I look at her blushing face. Such a strong willed and proud woman was blushing from one little kiss.

My smile widens as I leans down to kiss her again. "Knives the baby" she mumbles against my lips. I pull back a little and it was only then I realize that the baby was in fact crying again. She turns over to the baby, rubbing her finger against his cheek. "I can't feed him" she looks at me, sadness in her eyes.

I look away, of course she can't feed him what I've done to her genetics made it so she was more like my kind. She had just enough of her original DNA to have a child again and to decrease risk of mutations. Even though she retained that amount of her human genes she has lost the ability to breast feed. Of course she'd notice… I looked at the baby growing sad myself. Because the child was born with my genes he was easier to work with and will be able to live out his life as long as I will. She on the other hand won't last as long. Sure she'll get fifty maybe even a hundred years added to her life span and she won't physically age much but she would still die in my life time and I don't think I could handle it.

"I guess it's because I'm more like you and Vash now huh?" I see her look away from me and at the baby from the corner of my eye. The mention of Vash stirred something in me. Would we have to fight over her? I look at her, she doesn't seemed to be phased at all by the mention of him. Should I even be phased? If anything our love for her can help mend our bond if he let it.

"You should sleep. Your body may be healed but it was done at a rapid and unnartural pace. Your body still needs to catch up before it goes into shock" I turned around after saying this, walking over to the fridge in the back of the lab so that I could get the formula I prepared for the baby. When I turned around she was still standing there, but now with the baby in her arms. Both her impending death and Vash were in the back of my mind but they were still souring my mood and killing the previous high I gained from our kiss.

"Are you going to name him or are you waiting for Vash?" the sentence showed my bitterness more than I would've liked. I saw her visibly flinch from my words before taking the bottle and looking towards the baby for comfort.

"I thought we could all agree on a name." she said timidly, she looks up at me not in fear but I could tell she was walking on egg shells. The look in her eye told me that she was only playing nice because the baby was in her arms.

I shrug satisfied with the answer, I believed that she loved me but I wanted to make sure she wouldn't exclude me from what was mine.

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

Vash, Vash… I heard her calling me. The faintest whisper reminding me of when my sisters would contact me in my sleep but her voice was very different from theirs. Meryl's voice reminded me of Rem when she would whisper like that… A ghost whispering through my new lover.

I found the thought somewhat peaceful, bringing a faint smile to my lips before I slowly begin to wake. I open my eyes to see the ceiling fan making a fetal attempt at cutting through the thick humidity. There was condensation on my forehead and as I lazily went to wipe I found that I could not move my limbs. I couldn't even feel my body really. I started breathing deeper trying to calm myself before panic set in.

I heard foot steps but was unable to turn my head to see whom it was. The sound went on for awhile, crossing the room slowly before stopping by where I was laying. "Vash?" It was Milly, my eyes squint as the previous events run through my mind and I frown… Meryl wasn't here and it was just a dream. Milly beings to talk, ignore her not ready to forgive her for potentially killing the love of my life and child. Until she brings up Meryl, "Meryl would understand that it had to be done…" she pauses for a moment almost sounding bitter. "The baby has been born and I will be leaving with that man later this evening."

She moves back across the room still talking, "He told me that the drugs keeping you still will wear off by tomorrow the same time. Knive's hideout is about a ten hour walk so you probably won't make it there until the morning after it wears down." She walks towards the door and someone opens the door for her, that someone I'm assuming was Knives's henchman. "I'm sorry it had to be this way." She muttered.

Yeah me too, I thought to myself. I close my eyes in defeat, trying my best not to let false hope take over.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is a tad shorter than my usual.


	15. Chapter 15

"You did WHAT!" her face was emanating heat and I could feel it on my face as she pulled me down by my collar to face her.

"It's done already. What the fuck will your yelling do to help?" As beautiful as her eyes shined when she was angry it didn't stop me from becoming irritated at her immediate response.

"You drugged my boyfriend! You expect me to be okay with that?" she lets go of my collar and turns away from me before beginning to pace around the room as if she was about to get violent and was trying to keep her temper down. "I mean we are already in a complicated situation. Do you really need to make your relationship with your brother worse?" She was frustrated and on the verge of tears, I knew making her cry was usually a hard feat but she was experiencing some hormonal changes since giving birth.

She leans over the sink and holds onto it tightly as if trying to get a grip on her emotions. "It will be fine, I'll make it work one way or another. I'm a genius after all." I give her a small smirk as she turns her head towards me offering an amused but forced smile.

"Yeah Meryl, he loves ya! If Knives is able to share you I'm sure Vash wouldn't mind. I mean look at him! He's the evil twin!" Milly slaps herself on the cheek before giggling nervously as I turn my gaze towards her. She was human and if her existence wasn't enough to piss me off her aloof behavior only made me angrier.

Constantine, the man whom brought Meryl to me in the first place, coughed purposefully to distract me from my rage. I nodded to him in acknowledgment before glancing at Meryl and the cup near him. I gave him a small wink before walking over to Meryl and massaging her shoulders gently. That servant was very good at picking up my subtle hints and went about doing what I demanded as I distracted Meryl.

"Knives this isn't the time to be relaxing, we might seriously be in a bad situation… Who's to know if this love triangle will ever work." She lowers her head a little and I take the opportunity to move some of her hair out the way to lay kisses upon her unsuspecting neck.

I didn't want her to worry about this because she wasn't the problem, she loved us both and wanted us both. It's Vash and I that would be the problem and it would be Vash and me that would find a solution. Not her.

Once I started nipping at her neck, Milly takes her leave realizing this was all getting way too heated for her presence. I only stop when the servant offers Meryl some water, she moves away from me and nears the cup placed down for her. I could tell she was thankful for the distraction and I let her relish in sipping at the cup for a short time before sending the servant away.

I lean down, gently scraping my teeth against her shoulder before nipping up her neck and to her ear. I chuckle against the shell of her ear as I take the cup from her now loose fingers, it made me feel cocky when she would melt like this. I wanted her here and now on the kitchen counter but now wasn't a good time. Not only did she just take something to help her fall asleep but I could sense Vash not too far off.

She turns around to face me with a new kind of fire making her eyes sparkle. She gets on the tips of her toes and leans her head upwards waiting for me to come down and kiss her. For a moment I considered making her wait and having her angry with me again but decided against it since I was on a time limit before things went to hell.

Half way through our kissing session I could feel her going limp with relaxation. "Vash is here isn't he?" she mumbled as I started to pull away. I look down at her in surprise, her eyes were already closed and she was barely awake yet she could feel Vash? Interesting… Scooping her up in my arms I hurried to bring her to our bed room where our baby was sleeping before making my way to the entrance Vash was running towards.

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

I busted through the first door I could find in Knive's hide out before charging down the halls with my gun already out and loaded. I needed to see Meryl, I needed to know she was okay. I didn't want to lose someone I love dearly to Knives again….

The thought of her already being dead and of this being futile stuck in the back of my mind. I tried my best to ignore that possibility and all the vivid images of her dead face from my dream. My eyes started to water for the fifth time during my voyage here. If Knives did something to her I'll…. I'll… I'll what? Kill him? I would like to think I wasn't capable of such things but deep down in my belly I knew I could do it, if she was involved… it would be the last straw were I could not return and find a reason why I should let him live. I would lose everything I held dear if she died, I'd lose my ideals… all the my morals that I've held so tightly, I could see myself losing it in my despair.

I turn another corner knowing Knives would be there waiting for me. I felt it. I aim my gun towards his head as soon as he comes into sight. Knives raises his arms as if in defeat. "We need to talk." There was no ounce of sarcasm or malice in his voice but there was a hint of hurt on his face. Being his brother I knew why too, Knives was hurt that I was pointing a gun his way again. Without even knowing if he did anything to her or not…

I felt guilt wash over me and my hand faltered a little as I thought about dropping my aim. "I want to see Meryl first." Knives gave me a serious look before letting out a long sigh.

"You should be able to feel her, she isn't human anymore." My eyes went wide, I didn't know what he meant but I did understand she was still alive in some shape or form and that's all that mattered. I closed my eyes but made sure to keep an ear out in case he made any movements. I concentrated to attempt to feel all of my siblings until I unmistakably found one that was very different. It was her, I could feel it and my heart leapt for joy as I ran down the opposite way from Knives and towards the west end of the structure.

The hall I ended up going down made me come to a halt, it was eerily similar to the dream I had and it made my fingers tremble with anxiety. I stared at the door in a daze yelling at myself over and over in my head to just open the damned door. I didn't want to, I didn't want to see what I saw in the dream, I don't think I could handle it…. I took a deep breath, my nostrils flaring as I pushed myself to move my hand. My mouth went dry as my hand touched the knob. I gripped it tightly and licked my lips nervously before pushing the door open.


	16. Chapter 16

My heart thuds against my chest as I swing the door open and find a peaceful looking Meryl who's seemingly asleep. I walked over to her and cupped her face. I smile as I let out a long gust of air through my nostrils. "Meryl" I speak softly knowing she was a light sleeper. When she didn't show any signs of waking I started to panic.

Quickly I check her pulse and it was fine, normal… I felt both relief and anger colliding against my chest making me feel a little nauseous. My ear perked at a sound by the door I knew it was my brother. I turned swiftly colliding with him and tackling him without hesitance. Without pausing I punch him in the face not holding back any strength. "What did you do to her, you fucking bastard?!"

I thought of the worst, what if his fucked up experiments brought her into a coma, what if she never woke up. My heart sunk into my stomach as I cocked my arm back, readying for another punch. "I'll kill you, if she's…if she's gone because of this. I'll kill you…" I didn't even recognize my own voice and beyond that I didn't understand why Knives wasn't trying to kill me right now. The confusion did not help the frustration I felt. Punching the ground next to him, I lowered my head trying to come to my senses.

Despair won over though and my hands were aching to be around his neck, I had nothing to live for, no reason to keep hold on my morality. He started speaking just as my hands twitched to reach his neck. "She's fine stupid…" he turned his head away as if he heard my heart fluttering and was embarrassed for me. "And I thought I was the impulsive one…" he mumbled. I was so happy that I almost wanted to kiss him, my brother maybe a crazed murderer but he wasn't a liar.

I exhaled as my pulse slowed down and my emotions slowly cooled. He was right I was acting impulsively. "I would never hurt her Vash… never" His voice was soft and serene something I haven't heard since we were children. "I wouldn't dare harm Meryl" he said with confidence as he turned his head back to face me. The way he said her name made me shiver and his breath mingling with mine didn't help me clear my head much either.

I lean back a little, he wouldn't harm her? Why? "Wait…" I narrow my eyes in his direction. "You wouldn't harm her because you experimented on her." I gripped his collar and pulled him closer to my face, "She's important to our species somehow… she's just an experiment to you… How dare you" My words came down to a low growl.

"It's not like that anymore… I've changed… what I feel about her has changed." There was a long silence before he spoke again, "Vash, I love her and it scares me. She has control over me and I'm deathly afraid that she could be used against me like I did with you…." He lowered his head as I let go of his collar in disbelief, "I need your help. I don't know how to deal with these feelings… We just need to figure this shit out for her, for our baby."

I sat there on top of him for a moment leaning back a little further as I processed his words. There were so many questions I wanted to ask both him and myself but what came out my mouth was the most disturbing one, "Our baby?"

I wasn't really ready to accept whether or not Meryl had feelings for him but sex? She had sex with him and was bearing his child? She fucked my brother…after being captured by him…something about that didn't seem right and even though I didn't want to believe it I still felt the pang of betrayal my heart. "It's yours, hers, and mine…all of us Vash. Originally you two were the parents but I used my DNA to further genetically alter the child" He paused taking in my face, "Why? Jealous because we fucked already?"

"She wouldn't" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You're right she hasn't… yet" He gave me his biggest cocky smile before pushing me off him and getting up. "You'll just learn to have to share" he said this while walking out the room and shrugging his shoulders in a "matter of fact" manner.

I ran after him, "Share? She's not a toy to be tossed around between us!"

"Would you stop yelling? You'll wake the kid, lucky I did decide to have Milly take him out the room otherwise he would be wailing. Besides I know she's not a toy, I told you already I love her, and she loves me." He stopped walking and turned to me, "Can you handle that… for her I mean. Can we get along enough so that she can be happy?"

He looked away from me and towards her, his normally silver lined eves took a warmer deeper color as he stared, "She'll be awake in an hour or so. She's been stressing about your arrival and didn't particularly like that you were poisoned" he chuckled to himself, "So I gave her something to help he sleep."

After a long pause he looked up at me again smirking, "Come on Vash…" He walks up to me, getting so close that our bodies were inches apart. "I know you want me, I saw how you used to look at me…" his mouth was close to my ear causing me to shiver even though I knew that this was just part of his sick sense of humor. He took it too far when he licked the shell of my ear.

It gave me a rush the feeling freaked me the hell out so I pushed him away from me. He laughs and I can only stand there with my hand over my ear unsure of how to process his actions. Was he just joking around or what? I started to remember the times when we were alone together after crashing onto this planet. We were close, beyond the human's norm for a brotherly relationship. I wanted to chalk it off to being comfortable with each other but I worried that maybe his potential infatuation with me had to do with his infatuation with himself. He was so arrogant that I was sure he'd fuck himself if he could and I was the next best thing.

I shuddered at the wild thought of my brother making a clone of himself just for that purpose, "You're such fucking freak." He shrugs again walking out the room as if expecting me to follow.

"I child doesn't have a name yet, I think she wants you to help name him." I could hear the bitterness in his voice. It was then that I could tell that this probably wouldn't work out even if I tried; Even if I could accept that she loved both of us.

* * *

I must say that it's been increasingly difficult to write this fanfic like this. I'm trying to make it semi consistent so the small strides I've made in improving my writing have to be stifled. It's frustrating and it makes it hard for me to write new chapters. Never the less I enjoy the challenge. Sorry again for taking so long to update. I live a busy life.


	17. Chapter 17

I was able to meet my son for the first time and as wonderful as the experience was it felt off not to have Meryl there. I held the sleeping bundle in my arms as I stood with my brother just inside the room where Meryl slept. The morning glow from the window crept in the room, it was dim but more than enough for us to both to look at her.

The baby squirmed, obviously bothered by the light. I turned away from the window and walked out the room gently rocking him back to sleep. He still didn't have a name, we were waiting for Meryl. I walk down the hall and placed the baby in his make shift bed by a sleeping Milly who was across the room. I hadn't come to terms with how she behaved. If she were wrong this all could have been at stake…

A frown set on my face for the billionth time today as I walked back to the room and stood next to my brother. The room was a little brighter now, letting me admire her face more. Her sun kissed skin was darker than when I first met her, her hair longer … much longer than before she came here. It suited her, made her look more maternal although I have to say I prefer her shorter hair. The short cut was more fitting for her fiery personality but maybe that would change some now that she was a mother.

On the other hand I could only imagine how she was with Knives. Questions fluttered through my mind as I turned to look at my brother whom seemed to be admiring her just as much as I was. I oddly enough didn't feel jealous, if anything it felt nice to have someone that appreciated her beauty as much as I did. Meryl could be the only thing Knives and I can relate on, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all?

I watched my brother smirk as he turned to face me. I scowled waiting for him to make a stupid comment but it seemed like he decided against it and went into another route of conversation. "What are you thinking about?"

"You" I was going to leave it at that, keep it simple since there was too much on my mind ramble on about. "…and Meryl"

He gave me a knowing look before responding, "I remember when we were younger you used to talk my ear off. I never minded you know, it never bothered me… Sometimes I even liked it, it's how I knew you were okay. You used to scare me when you would get too quiet for too long, you seemed so depressed."

"Because I was" I answered bitterly before turning away from him and to Meryl who looked like she would wake soon. I dropped the conversation and walked over to her, sitting on her bed and watching her face. I vaguely acknowledged that Knives left the room as I reached to hold her hand. "Sweetheart?" I whispered pushing some of her hair away from her face. Her hand limply squeezed mine but her eyes refused to open.

Whatever Knives gave her must have been too strong. I clenched my jaw at the thought, trying my very hardest to keep my anger at bay. My name barely made it to her lips, I leaned closer in case I would miss her next words. "I'm here" I squeezed her hand gently to reassure her. I could barely make out her next mumbled sentence but I understood well enough that she was concerned for the baby, "He's fine, he's a sleep… you need to wake up."

A scowl of concentration set across her features as she made futile attempts to squeeze my hand before slowly falling back into her slumber. I was about to call her name when I noticed Knives hovering over my shoulder. He took her hand from mine. I didn't protest. I didn't want a fight and most of all I wanted to give him a chance, I wanted to learn to trust him.

I watched as he pulled out a syringe, "What's that?" I looked at his face with an accusing glare waiting for an answer. He only spared me a quick glance before concentrating on what he was doing. I stared at his face still waiting for an answer before looking down to see why he was taking so long.

His hands, one trying to hold onto her arm and the other trying to line up the syringe, were trembling terribly. His fingers on her arm barely held onto her and I could tell right then that he was afraid of hurting her. This act of nervousness for her sake hit me and made my heart warm. His words would have never proven to me that he loved her, no his actions right now were showing that at the very least he cared about her.

I place my hand over his calming it and helping him steady himself, "She's tough, she'll be okay if you poke her a few times with this little thing." I joked softly as we finished. I smiled to myself as I put the syringe on the table next to the bed. I turned to look at my brother and did something I haven't dared to do in so many years.

I pressed my fingers against his jaw as I gently pressed my lips to his. My love for my brother has multiplied tremendously today and I was sure with time his past atrocities could be fully forgiven. I tried to show him my growing intimacy through our connected lips.

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

I opened my eyes the heaviness I felt before was quickly retreating with a sudden urgency. I stared at them confusion and arousal over flowing any sense of logic I could muster after having just awoken. What a started as a tender kiss from Vash turned into a heated passionate make out session between both men as Knives deepened the kiss.

I watched closely as Knives jaw muscles moved rhythmically as he dominated Vash with his lips. Vash was no less manly though, his jaw was lined with rough hair making him look gruff in a sultry way. Unsure of what to do or how much more I could take I place my hands on each of their shoulders not wanting to call out to one and make the other jealous.

The broke apart, both staring at me with heated eyes before Knives took advantage of my agape mouth. I could taste both Knives and Vash on his tongue, the savory hints from Knives mixed with Vash's sweet saliva. I gripped onto Vash's shoulder as I pulled Knives closer to me with my other hand.

The moment was ripped away from me when Knives pulled away harshly after Vash cleared his throat. "I'll give you two time to…" he paused and looked at me as he leaned into Vash's ear and whisper loudly, "catch up" His voice was husky and laced with lust as he licked the shell of Vash's ear making Vash cringe. He left the room with a cheshire grin, leaving both me and Vash with red faces.

After the embarrassment passed we fell into an uncomfortable silence. Slowly I began to come back to my senses and fully understand what had just happened. " Vash.. I'm…I don't know what to say. Saying sorry doesn't mean much after I just…" I just kissed another man in front of him. Guilt began to weigh me down, I let my head fall and my hair curtain my face.

My eyes began to water, I tried to hide them but then I remembered that this was Vash, not Knives. I didn't have my pride to hold me back from showing vulnerability with Vash. I raise my head and let the tears fall. I watched as Vash's content expression turn into one of sadness. He gently cupped my cheek, wiping the tears from that side of my face. "I'm no better. I just kissed him too." He smiled and raised his other hand to wipe the rest of my tears. "We're even. Besides he's a good kisser. It's hard to resist."

I chuckle softly, enjoying that he took the conversation into such a light hearted place. My small chuckle turned into a lively but short lived laughter expressed more so out of a release of stress than anything else. His face light up, the sparkle in his eyes returning as I smiled at him. I really did miss him. "We can make this work. We will make this happen if it's what you want." He pulled me into a kiss it was soft but I could sense the lingering lust behind it. I could also taste Knives on Vash's tongue. It started to get me going until a thought popped in my mind. Vash kissed his brother Knives.

I pulled away from the kiss I blurted out what was on my mind, "Doesn't it feel weird to be attracted to him?"

He laughs, shaking his head all the while. "I'm not sure attracted is the best word but you have to remember Meryl we spent a lot of time along together. We didn't have a mother, father, friends… We didn't have anyone, we didn't grow in a society. So there was nothing stopping us from becoming intimate with one another." He paused, thinking about what he was going to say next before continuing, "When I say intimate it's not in the romantic way. We would kiss, touch, or have sex to express ourselves with one another. Show how much we cared or reconnect since we would drift apart often… Sometimes we did it just to release sexual tension. You know two hormone induced guys growing up."

I thought about what he said for a while. I wasn't particularly disgusted by the idea of two brothers having sex in their situation. He was right, they only had each other plus they weren't even human so even if they did grow in our society they didn't have to play by our rules. Knives was a prime example of that, but there was still one thing in his explanation that bugged me. "When you have sex with me isn't that lust mixed with expressing how you feel for me? Isn't that the same thing?"

His nose wrinkled a little in response, seemingly repulsed by the idea of looking at his brother the same way he looked at me. "My feelings for you are different, more intense, deeper…." He looked away from me trying to find the right words. "When I look at him I see my brother… when I look at you…Meryl it's so hard to put into words." He sighs and clenches his jaw, I could tell his brain was working a mile a minute.

"I can't explain quite what I feel for you but I can say this. When I look at you I see the definition of beauty, I see a person with a kind heart, I see a person that makes me feel human, a person that makes me feel like a good man… the luckiest man. I want to spend the rest of my days with you. I don't want or see any of those things with my brother, but for you I'll try and live with him for that long to make you happy."


	18. Chapter 18 END

**[5 Years Later]**

The nonchalant behavior he possessed was becoming more obnoxious lately or maybe I was just losing my patience for it. I stared at him from across the hall, bitterness making the back of my throat sour with unsaid words. My eyes traveled to the seemingly random assortment of items on the other side of his room. He was leaving, I wasn't stupid, I've known him for too long to think otherwise. I didn't have the heart to tell Meryl simply because I wanted him to leave and in all honesty I was afraid of her finding out. Yes I was tired of his shit but more than anything I was tired of what I let myself become. After years spent bound to Meryl and my brother our roles have reversed. Knives has become the more complacent, calm brother while I grew more aggressive and bitter from how things have turned out. I don't feel like I deserve her any longer, and apparently neither did he. Whenever she wasn't nearby he wasn't afraid to tell me this either. Now that I think of it he never said it in a condescending way. I relax a little as I continue to stare on at him. Maybe he didn't feel like he deserved her anymore too, maybe he never felt as though he deserved her...

In the beginning it seemed like she favored him, she would go out of her way to calm him down, almost to the point of coddling. It was only after a year of resentment that I finally realized that it wasn't as though she was bending over backwards for him and not me, it was simply that I was the easier to handle. Everything seemed okay after that realization. We were raising our child while also negotiating and helping cities of humans to convert to another form of energy so that we could take our sisters away peacefully.

Everything was looking bright and the little resentment I held disappeared as I grew closer to my brother. It wasn't until four years later when one of our sisters grew sick and close to death that Knives's impatience with our process began to show. It all started with small but heated arguments about our opposing methods and how much suffering our kind had to endure because of the 'roaches' called humans. When the arguments started to take their toll on Meryl, whom had just given birth to the twins, Knives stopped bothering to argue and began to brood from afar. It was here that the seeds of friction between our little family began to grow. It was here when I started to loose trust in Knives's self-control and grew constantly accusative of him. Time and time again I would point a finger his way because I had it stuck in my mind that he was going to do something dangerous to save our dying sister. He'd always shake his head and told us he was trusting us to make this work, to save her... I felt guilty when he looked at me in those moments, perhaps I hadn't fully forgiven him for the past, perhaps I could never let it go.

I watched as he started to fold into himself, keeping his negative feelings away from Meryl to make her happy but it was doing the opposite. Leaving in the middle of the night to work and sleep by himself wasn't keeping anything from her. No she knew and it was driving me and her apart. There were nights once where we used to sleep in the same bed, all three of us. Now it's come to a point where Knives rarely stays after we make love, hell he rarely even got intimate with us. This is why every night, in the middle of the night, she would leave me alone and crawl into his bed. I started to hate him for it, he made things more difficult than they had to be.

He made me feel neglected, he made Meryl depressed, and he's probably driving himself mad.

* * *

**[10 Years Later]**

_~Four years since Knives's departure and the birth of their little girl Shiva~_

I smile as I look out towards the farm in the backyard, watching my children do their chores dutifully. I loved them, I loved how good they've turned out despite everything that has happened. My smile falters as I think of Knives, regardless of my souring mood the breeze that came by was still appreciated. I suck my teeth as the wind disappears and the annoyance of my hair resting against my neck builds up again. "Maybe today's the day" I mumble to myself as I consider cutting it short for the billionth time.

I looked over to Gauge, despite his sky blue hair he reminded me so much of his father Knives in the same way his twin sister reminded me of the old Vash. I watched as Gauge crouched down and stared at the dirt deep in thought, he had just finished his chores and had taken a liking to day dreaming about new projects he wanted to work on. Also like Knives he was tech savvy, Maya was also but she didn't enjoy it as much as he did even though she was more of a natural when it came down to engineering and physics. Her heart went out to the boy as he tried to keep up with his sister who cared more about finding new pranks to keep the people here laughing instead of using her talent.

He looked about twelve now but he was a little younger than that, having grown faster than a normal human. Knives explained to both me and the children that their growth will slow dramatically at the first stage of puberty, which from the looks of things would be soon. At the last stage they would grow to look like twenty years olds' in a matter of months. The process was painful but once it was over they would pretty much stop aging. My mind drifts back to Knives again, mixed feelings made my chest heavy as I thought of him. I was worried whether or not he was okay but at the same time I wasn't sure if I could handle looking him in the eyes... Then again I missed him terribly. I knew he was going to leave, I felt it in my gut but I ignored it and tried to make things work anyhow. It seemed like my efforts were working for awhile, but after Shiva died just before we were able to save her he was never the same.

My brows come closer together as I recall how distant he became, it was then after her death that I finally accepted that he was going to leave. The rejection mixed with feelings of betrayal returned, I shook my head slightly trying my best not to get depressed thinking about it all. The Knives I knew would have left immediately but being the family man he was he tried to wait out my pregnancy. I never felt so conflicted. There I was pregnant and happy to have another child and at the same time dreading the child's due date because it's father would leave shortly after. When he did leave everyone didn't take it as hard as I imagined... no they handled it well enough because he prepared them for it. He distanced himself from everyone, not just me...

I suck in my breath and jump a little as something cold touches my shoulder. "Damn it Vash you scared me!" I said in a half halfheartedly grumpy demeanor. He gives me a goofy smile but it's not genuine, I can see that but I took the glass he offered anyway. I peeked over the top of the glass at him. Between Vash and Knives it was Vash that changed the most over the years. I never would have imagined him becoming... whatever this was. I didn't know who he was any longer, the bitter stares he would send Knives and the fake smiles he would send my way made it clear he wasn't the same. Who was he?

My gut tightened and I looked away from him, he was practically a stranger now and we barely had a relationship since Knives stared drifting away... Did he blame me? I was too afraid to ask, I wasn't sure what he'd do or heaven forbid he might leave me too... I narrow my eyes and look out toward the garden. When had I become so dependent on having a man in my life? Sure there were the kids, but for fucks sake I knew damn well I can take care of them and it's not like Vash would abandon his children. Shit Knives even came by to visit them when we weren't home.

I think back to Knives again. I heard about what he did to the city overrun by outlaws. He murdered a lot of people, bad ones but still... I wanted to justify his actions but at the same time I knew he was wrong. The weight on my chest returned tenfold as the mixed feelings festered in my stomach making me queasy. He saved one of our kind, he even saved the innocents of the city. Didn't that mean anything? My head hurt considering what was right and what was wrong. Is that why he had to leave? Because our way was too slow, was he trying to prove a point with that massacre? Maybe I was wrong after all, his way might have been brutal but no one 'good' got hurt... but a human life is still precious isn't it?

"If you think any harder your brain might implode" Vash said off handily. I turn to him watching as he took a sip from his glass of water as he relaxed his back against the wall. "You're thinking about him aren't you." He didn't even try to hide the bitterness in his tone yet he was fine with giving me fake smiles? What was the point of concealing one thing but not the other?!

"What difference does it make to you?" I frown to myself, annoyed that I accidentally let my inner turmoil out on him. "Sorry" I mutter as I look back to the garden. After a moment of silence I finally spoke up again. "Do you blame me for him leaving Vash?"

"What?! No..." he moves from his relaxed position to stand closer to me.

"Then what is it?" I snapped again not even bothering to look his way, I was too afraid of what I'd see. I was afraid to look this stranger in the eye.

"What is what..." I never heard him use such a serious voice with me, the tone he gave made me shiver and want to move away from him but my pride wouldn't allow it.

"I don't know who you are any more." Despite my resolve to hold my ground against him I couldn't help the tears from welling in my eyes as I looked up at him. His face was scrunched up, shoulders tensed, and his fists clenched, never in my entire life would I imagine my sweet, pacifist Vash giving me such a look. I felt the tears run hot down my face, I was afraid of losing both of them and I didn't realize Vash was already gone. A deep sense of mourning past through my body as I begin to accept the fact that the Vash I fell in love with wasn't here with me right now.

I turned away and tried to banish my tears but couldn't so I started walking towards my room. I needed to be alone. I had only moved a few feet before I felt him pull me into his arms. "I'm sorry, so fucking sorry." He mumbles.

I could tell he was crying too, maybe Vash wasn't gone, maybe he still there buried under some pain that I never even knew about. Guilt filled my heart, what kind of wife was I? I tried so hard to help Knives, to keep him with me and I always assumed that Vash was fine simply because he always seemed happy. I gently kiss his forearm that was wrapped around and over my shoulder. "Vash..." I whisper barely able to speak through the tears. "I'm sorry... It's all my fault." I shake my head as I became more upset, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, I'm here now I promise... Tell me everything okay?"

I started to look up so I could see face but he squeezed me closer to him, clearly not wanting me to see him so vulnerable. I had apparently lost that liberty, my frown deepened as I feel into an even worse mood. "P-promise?" he said mid whimper.

I force my lips to tilt up, determination to make things right lit a fire inside me, "I promise."

* * *

_She giggles as my fingers brush against her ribs and run into Vash's. His hand stops only for a moment before running up my arms and down my side. I shiver and grin wildly at him before claiming his lips as my hand runs down her body on it's original path between her thighs. Meryl releases a throaty moan as I gently press my finger in circular motions against her clit. I moan into Vash's mouth as she wraps her small hand around my member. Breaking away from him I immediately bring my lips to hers greedily sucking on her tongue as I jerk my hips against her hand._

_She gasps against my mouth as I feel Vash's head lowers to what I assume to be her breast. I groan at the thought as kiss my way down her neck and latch on to her other nipple mimicking Vash's ministrations. A growl rumbled through my chest when I felt Meryl's hand being replaced with Vashs' as her hand went up to gently pull at my hair. Smiling against her breast I slipped my fingers inside of her, curling them upward waiting for her to gasp or moan in response_... but it never came.

Looking up all I could manage was seeing the room spin, I closed my eyes and took in a few deep breathes before opening them again to see the hotel room I was staying in. A dream? Of course it was idiot... I frown at myself. It had been almost a century since I've seen Meryl maybe twenty years since I've seen Vash. What had awoken me before dawn? Was someone coming?

I give the room another once over, clearly I wasn't in danger. Then I felt it, it was her, Meryl... I could feel her presence a few blocks away. She shouldn't be able to feel me, so I let curiosity get the best of me as I slowly rose to get ready and leave. Would she have aged as much as my research would have suggested? Does she have even less time than I had hoped... did I waste all of her years away from her when I could have been by her side? The heavy weight of depression sags my shoulders. Now wasn't the time for ranting or depression, yet as the years past being alone made it hard to manage my madness and it was even harder to manage something I've never felt this deeply before... heart ache. I had never been in love nor grown attached to someone in the same way I did her.

I smiled picturing her in my head but quickly cursed at myself for becoming distracted again... Fuck I'm losing my mind. As quickly as I could manage I dressed myself and snuck into the building Meryl was inside of before I could manage to distract myself further. Peeking around the corner I could see the profile of her and the governor and the back of Vash's tall figure. She looked good, no... she looked fucking great. She didn't look a day over twenty five by human standards, and even though her hair was cut compared to the last time we met it was still longer than when we first saw each other. Her hair cut was a bit wild and fun making her look closer to her early twenties. But it was the look in her eyes and the way she held her body that made her seem more mature.

Her outfit was close to that of one of my old ensembles, made from the same material only difference with hers was the color choices and the cloak she wore over it, a cloak loaded with a hundred tiny guns no doubt. I smirked, the hair and the outfit suited her and it brought back a lot of memories of her fiery attitude. The way her nose would wiggle when I said a perverted or distasteful joke, the way her eyes would shine when she was angry, her tiny hands that would man handle me to make me come down to her level, the way... my train of thought ceased as Vash turned his head a little as if knowing I was there.

I held my breath until he turned back to the conversation being held between Meryl and the human. As my body relaxed I took a good look at Vash... his outfit was odd that's for sure. He looked him over again, clearly confused. It wasn't until he spoke that I understood that this wasn't Vash. The tone of his voice was lazy and drawled out, the way he spoke was unmistakable. This was my first child Mordecai, my lazy, antisocial, philosophical son.

I felt like running into the room. Two people he hadn't seen in so long, two people I held dear to my heart were so close. But there conversation was coming to a close, and I needed to leave before they saw me. Turning away I walked quietly down the hall only to be stopped by her small but steady voice, "Knives?"

A weird sense of deja-vu overwhelmed me as I turn around and look down the hall at her. The way her voice rang in my mind and the now looking down the hall at her reminded me of when she first professed her love to me. The thought made my chest ache, what had I done? Emotions flooded through me rapidly as I looked at her. I broke her heart when I didn't even deserve it to begin with. Some part of me wanted her to just be happy with Vash and another part of me couldn't handle being without her. Seeing her, feeling all of this emotion and confusion again made me feel a little light headed.

Despite this I kept my eyes on her. The dim yellow light made her hair color seem more vibrant, her skin was even darker than the last time I had met her, and her eyes... damn her eyes shined and swirled with so many emotions that I couldn't even begin to understand. It seemed like an eternity of us just standing there looking at each other. Then as suddenly as she had called my name the emotions ceased and her face took on a serene look. Her lips curled up slightly in a content smile, as her hand raised in offering. She didn't come any closer but she didn't shun me away like I had thought she would.

Looking at her and her silent offering I finally understood. She wasn't going to force me to come back, she wasn't going to turn me away either. Meryl was giving me my last chance.

**~END**


End file.
